Their weekend
by Kiyuu07
Summary: Kise thinks his love for Aomine will be forever one-sided until his former teammate, Kuroko, decided to help him in the shadows.


It's finally their long awaited weekend and the weather's in favor of their plan to play basketball outside to forger about the stress from studying. Kise sighed for the nth time, watching a certain tanned man while doing so. Their planned turned to Aomine and Kagami playing one on one.

"Is there anything bothering you, Kise-kun?", asked Kuroko who stopped drinking his milkshake for a moment.

"Eh? No, there's nothing Kurokocchi!", the blonde flashed his usual smile.

"Lying is no use. Did you forget I'm observant? You're one of those who are easy to read. You can tell me about your problems, I might be of help", the shorter man smiled ever so slightly.

"Well.." Kise paused, thinking of a better way to tell his former teammate. "There's someone I really like for quite a long time now."

"So even Kise-kun has his own share of love problems, what about it?" Kuroko asked, sounding interested.

"Mou, of course. It's not always about the looks. I think...my love will never be returned", the young model let out again yet another sigh.

The light blue-haired male took a sip of his drink. He knows the person Kise is talking about but pretends he doesn't know anything. He decided to ask questions for his own amusement. "A girl? Do you mind telling me about her?"

"O-oh yes of course it's a girl! Ha ha.. uhhm, she's a bit taller than me!" Kise rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

 _'You're a terrible liar, Kise-kun_ ', Kuroko thought. "Taller than you? What a surprisingly tall girl. And?"

Kise fidgets on his seat and stared up thinking for a response as if the answer is on the clouds. "She's.. dense. She's a lazy bum and her grades are no better than mine. She's an idiot who sleeps a lot and eats other people's food."

 _'How obvious can you get?',_ Kuroko thought again, he wanted to facepalm. "What a way to describe someone you like. Are you sure you're not talking about your enemy, Kise-kun?" Kuroko slightly arched a brow. Kise only replied with a nervous laughter.

The shorter male looked at Aomine who has been taking glances at their direction for quite a while now. He looked like he wants to be in Kuroko's place instead of playing with Kagami. "Ah both of you are hopeless. You're just running in circles. Cut the chase will you?", said Kuroko to which Kise replied with just a short "Eh?"

"Let me do you a favor in exchange for all the milkshakes I received from you up until now." Kuroko smiled to himself as he put an empty cup away. "Please lend me your phone for a bit, Kise-kun"

* * *

It was already dark out when Kise reached home. Oh how he hates to live far from his friends. He threw himself to his bed as soon as he stepped in his bedroom and fished for his phone in his pocket to check his facebook account.

"Eh?" Kise blinked as he saw the first notification. "Akashi I'mAbsolute Seijuro, Kasamatsu Yukio and 12 others commented on your photo? What photo? Could it be the one from the last photoshoot? Whoa it's rare for those two to leave a comment." Kise quickly tapped on the notification out of excitement. It took just a few seconds to load. To his surprise it wasn't his photo.

"It's Aominecchi! Wait.. I didn't post this one!" The blonde takes a proper look of the photo, it's from their little outing earlier. Looking under the photo a caption was written. "I am so in love with this guy! #love #basketball #weekend #outofthecloset #sexytannedman", it reads. The model's face is beet red after reading the caption and the ridiculous hashtags, the heck it's not instagram. He scrolled down to read the comments only to find some of the other guys' reactions.

Kazunari Seductivehawkeye Takao: Not surprised coz u're part of the rainbow gang afterall. Shin-chan's the same lololololol!

Midorima Shintarou: Shut your crap Takao! And Kise, Gemini and Virgo is a great pair. Follow Oha Asa if you encounter problems.

Murasakibara Hideyofoods Atsushi: Ah I lost the bet. You better throw a feast or I'll crush you, Kise-chin.

Mitobe Rinnosuke:

Koganei Shinji: ^He said he ships you two.

Momoi Shipper Satsuki: Riko Aida omg omg look! I knew it!

Riko Aida: Finally!

Kasamatsu Yukio: Anything new?

Akashi I'mAbsolute Seijuro: Everyone knows you're drooling over Daiki since middle school, Ryouta.

"The comments are just as surprising. Ah but I need to clear this up!" Kise fumbled with his phone, uncertain of what to do. Explain someone hacked his account? The percentage of those basketballheads believing him is close to zero. Delete the post? No he can't leave it like that. Message ,Aomine? Kise stared at his phone. Now that he thinks about it, that guy haven't left a comment yet. _'Did he see it and chose to ignore it? Did he find it disgusting? Is he going to avoid me now? Avoid..'_ His felt his heart clenched at those thoughts.

"I hope he didn't see it yet.. I guess I'll just delete this post.." Tears started to blur his vision. Suddenly a notification came when he was about to tap the delete button. "Aomine Daiki commented on your photo."

Aomine Daiki: Step outside.

 _'Outside? Is he angry? He's gonna beat me up',_ Kise squeezed his eyes shut before heading outside. He wiped his tears before facing his unexpected visitor. "Aominecch-" Kise flinched and closed his eyes when Aomine suddenly walked briskly towards him, already preparef to be punched. To his surprise the taller male enveloped him in his strong arms. "Took you long enough", Aomine whispered on Kise's ear.

"A-Aominecchi?" A pretty shade of pink is visible on the model's cheeks.

"I thought I'm the only one who feels that way", Aomine said as he buries his face in Kise's neck and hugged him tightly, causing the blonde to shiver.

"You..you love me too? Wait wait.. how did you even get here that fast? Your apartment is on the opposite direction." Kise tried to process it all in his head.

"I saw your status earlier than everyone else", Aomine replied.

"Are you stalking my profile or something? And why comment so late?" The blonde pulled away for a bit to face Aomine whose cheeks are a faint shade of red. Is it because he's out in the cold for quite long or is he really blushing?

Aomine looked into Kise's caramel eyes and pulled him closer again. "Let's talk about it later shall we?", he mouthed and before Kise could say his reply Aomine caught his lips, kissing him gently.

"Hnn.." Kise closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, responding to the kiss. A tanned hand snaked its way to the model's pale waist while the other is on Kise's cheek, carressing it gently before deepening the kiss.

"Haa.. I love you, Aominecchi.." Kise whispered against Aomine's lips.

"I love you too, Kise" Aomine smiled. He kissed Kise again before lifting him up, carrying him like a bride. "Shall we continue this inside,Mr. Out-of-the-closet? This sexy tanned man swears you'll never forget this weekend", Aomine said with a playful smile.

"Mou.." Kise replied. "I'm looking forward to your performance then~"

* * *

The next morning:

1 message from Kurokocchi

Good day. How was the love love service experience? I'm sure you enjoyed it and in exchange you have to take care of my daily milkshake consumption. I hope you're satisfied with my service and don't forget to rate from 1-5 stars.

I'm just kidding.

Anyways, congrats.

-from Kagami and Kuroko

In which Kise replied:

I knew it was you Kurokocchi! 5 is not enough, I've seen way more stars last night! Thank you Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi! (/∇/)

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Idk lol my cousin's fb was hacked by his sister and posted "I am gay. I'm in love with Weng" thus this ff is made

Anyways, excuse me if you spot grammatical errors. English is not my mother tongue but still I'm trying to improve my grammar.

(≧∇≦)/


End file.
